


It all started in a Rainy Day

by GuineaGenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Armin and Eren Forevs, Don't Kill Me, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I love em, I'm bored, Jean likes Armin, LMAO, Levi will feel some weird feelings towards Armin, LeviHan guys, M/M, Slow Updates, Smut, So I guess... Rivarmin?, This is cute, This is gonna get good, as always, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: He's just a simple guy in school. He's not famous but also, not that unknown. But when he won every competition held at their own school and tend to out-brain every student in their class, Eren Yeager, the ultimate delinquent, have planned to beat him to pulp that one rainy day. After that, the poor blond decided to take a brake for a week. And when he came back, there are a lot of bad things waiting for him at school.





	1. Prologue

"Hi." He heard someone greeted on his back. Armin turned his head around to look at the stranger. It was, "E-Eren...Y-Yeager." He whispered. The green eyed man smiled at him. He shivered. "Uhm...H-hi." He tried to be pleased as ever. His body shaking can be seen. This made Eren laugh inside. 

"What are you doing in this rainy day? Are you waiting for a bus or something?" He said, as he shook he shoulders. Armin was not feeling well about this. Eren is not only a delinquent, but also smart as ever. Gosh. If he just didn't left his umbrella under his desk, he would have got home already.

"N-no. Umm..." Heck, he's stuttering even! He slowly combed his falling golden strands on his face. "I...I kinda...l-left...umm...l-left my umbrella on my desk...so, I'm kinda stuck here...on the shed and waiting...for the..." He stopped. Eren was looking at him like there's a plan on beating him or something. "...r-rain...to stop." He finished. He actually mumbled those last words. He swallowed the big lump that has formed on his throat. Then the green eyed man did the unexpected.

Eren then pushed Armin on the road.

The rain started to pour even more.

"W-what are you...?!" He panicked, trying ro drag himself on the slippy cemented road. He was gonna die! He was definitely gonna die! Die at this spot! Eren then grabbed Armin's blond hair. "N-no. P-please, s-stop!" He bellowed. He kept kicking and he watch as some droplets of rain starts to blind him. Eren wore a blank face and like nothing's happening. It was unbelievable. "Why are you doing this?!" He screamed. Eren just sighed. He dragged him into a nearby grass. Mud was on Armin's white uniform. What did he do?! Why was he suddenly like this?

The poor blond just whimpered. Eren was chuckling at him and slammed the poor blond on the even muddy side.There, a splint of mud splashed on Eren's leather rubber shoes. The emerald green eyed boy looked at the crying blond and lifted him.

"Looked what you did on my brand new shoes!" He spat. He gave a hard punch on Armin's soft cheek which landed him on the ground again. Armin felt useless. Why does it have to be like this? Why did it escalated quickly? He coughed blood, and tears weren't stopping to pour down. Like the rain.

He looked at the mad man. Watching his big chest heave. Up and down. He sat up and tried to stand which made Eren to feel furious as heck. He kicked Armin on the stomach. There, everything went black.

It felt like an hour have passed on, and Armin is seeing the light again.

_I thought I was dead._

"Hey." A cold voice called in front of him. A senior, he suppose.

"You okay, kid?" His lowered eyelids flashes before his eyes. Then, a brown haired woman with glasses slowly took his arm with care. Armin flinches at the sudden pain. And he remembered everything.

He coughed and spat a thick and dark red blood from his mouth. "Oh gosh. You need to go to the hospital!" She exclaimed. She sat Armin down and rubbed his back. "Y-you're... Armin Arlert right? The genius kid that won the Yearly Competition of our school?" She asked, sounded like she was a little shock. He nodded, grunting as his muscles were throbbing.

Then a few minutes later, there was an approaching ambulance to their way. Armin felt like he needs to be in a deep slumber. He fainted.


	2. The blond that he saw that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally recovered and decided to welcome his self to his own school again. He was greeted, probably backstabbed too, but the thing is, he was scared to see that green-eyed bully looking down at him. As for Eren, well, he never thought a smart guy like him can stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!! Hi! Hi! Yay! You're still reading this? Welp, I have no exceptions for that. I haven't even updated my other books either. Its killing my bbaaacccckkk. Too lazy to continue the stories. But anyways! I hope you like this chappie!

Armin sat at the soft hospital bed. He was fully recovered now and was going to be released from the hospital this noon. His friends are also gonna pay him visit, after finishing the exams held at their school. And he was feeling bad about himself, not able to catch up with his studies. His wounds and bruises were severe and the doctors said that he broke a tiny part of his ribs and was able to be shredded to pieces, almost reaching the muscles of his lungs. Good thing he was rescued immediately or else, he could've been in the worst state even.

_Thank you, Seniors Levi and Hanji._

Then the sudden loud bang of the open door startled him.

"Tch. Shitty-glasses, you should be careful. You could've brake things. There's even zero percent that you'll pay for the damage. You're broke as hell for the love of God." Levi manage to mumble while giving Hanji a smack on her forehead. "Ouch!" She cried. She rubbed her forehead and looked at Armin. 

" _Ne, Arumin-kun,_ how ya feeling today? I heard that you're going to be released soon!" She said, sitting in a nearby chair. "Are your friends gonna pay a visit?" She asked, crossing her legs. Levi then put a bag of fresh fruits in a bowl and washed some apples. He gave on to Armin and throw some for Hanji. "Yeah. What about your friends? Do you even have friends in your class?" Levi mumbled out. Hanji cried a 'don't be so harsh Levi' before munching some apple. Armin smiled at him and expressed a pretty bright mood. "Yeah! Jean, Sasha and Connie are gonna be here any minu---"

Then a loud clatter from the door stopped Armin. Levi and Hanji, watching.

"C-Connie! Don't be too loud! We have to surprise him!" A voice hissed.

"You bastards! What are you even doing! This is getting too long!" Another one cried.

"Okay... okay... one... two... three--"

 

**"ARMIN!"**

 

Armin's friends screamed and this made him smile. Levi just closed his eyes and Hanji was kept to munch on her fruit. 

 

"Oh gosh! What happened to you?! You got even thinner!" Sasha exclaimed. She approached the blond and got a better look at her friend. "Armin! The tests are so hard! I didn't manage to review because you weren't there to tutor me!" Connie cried and jumped at him. 

Then there was Jean.

Jean is just watching his friends get together again. A week looks like it took too long. Its been awhile since he saw the blond. Sasha was not joking. Armin did loose pounds and his blond hair wasn't that even blond anymore. Its also because the medications he took was too strong even. He frowned at the state of him.

He walked at Armin's bed then stopped when he saw a very hard glare at him by a tiny man sitting across. Jean screamed.

"A-Armin! W-who's this?! Who are they?" He exclaimed. This stopped Sasha and Connie's commotions. They looked at Levi and Hanji. They immediately guessed they were seniors and probably also a friend of Armin and they got back on talking with the blond. "J-Jean... its fine! They're Seniors Levi and Hanji! They are the one's that I'm talking to you about. The one's who saved me?" Armin manage to spat. Jean was hit by realization. He nodded at them and Levi's glare was even hard.

_I don't like this guy._

"Well, this does it." Hanji said, throwing her 24th apple of the day on the trash. He took Levi's arms and pulled him. "Armin! We'll see you at school! Take care always and be careful next time!" Hanji shouted before shutting the door. Levi even looked like he was even going to say something but Hanji has shut the door. He sighed.

_Dumb Shitty-glasses._

The four friends talked until Armin was ready to go.

* * *

 It was Monday all over again. 

Armin was seen standing in front of the school's gate, him gripping tightly on his backpack strap and sweating nervously. He wasn't nervous about the students who are gonna start to stare at him but he was nervous and afraid that he'll see that  _demon_ whom made him look bad and be taken cared of to a hospital.

He gave a deep sigh before entering inside, looking at the ground which is not very new to him. He can almost feel those eyes looking at him, judging, staring, taking pity or maybe even stabbing him to death. 

Not wanting to take this so long, he walked faster, not knowing that some pair of green eyes were dropping at him as he tried to walk faster to the school's corridor. 

At last, on his locker, he felt relieved, now that only a couple of students were focusing on their lockers, Armin opened his bag and packed a couple of books inside. He also left his bottled water on the locker and planned to take it on lunch break. 

When he finally shut the door of his compartment, there stood his senior Levi with his friend Hanji, his eyes fixated on the blond and arms crossed as usual. Armin almost gasped real loud but soon realizing ut was on his seniors.

"I see that you finally came back to school. That's good for you." Levi started, earning a smile from Armin. Hanji then gave Armin a long tight hug and a pat on the back. "Hope that guy never touch you anymore, or else." She said, pinching the blond's cheeks, Armin flushed at how sweet the older senior is. 

"I'll try to avoid him next time. I promise."

Then the bell rang and was the best time to start class. Hanji gave a small 'oh!' when they realized that they need to be going back to their claimed classrooms. Hanji waved 'good bye!' to Armin as she pulled Levi with her. 

The little blond hugged his bag close to his chest, knowing there's no more time to bring it to his back, he run with a hurry, not wanting to be late to his favourite subject, biology.

As he run close to his room, he didn't literally realized he passed by to the insane bully that beat him up that one rainy day.

As for class that felt like had to end up too soon, the blond immediately grabbed his bag, ready to be participating on his next class which is where he has his three friends there, Armin excitedly walked out of his first class and was ready to meet his friends on the second floor where his second subject will be.

He walked through the stares, his book on his hand, and eyes on the pages, he reassured that he won't bump to anyone so he was walking to the edge where there's a hand bar.

He lifted his head only to be grabbed by the mouth by someone he didn't get to see.

Armin then was pinned to a wall, where of course, no one can possibly walked right into. The blond realized it was that delinquent that gave him a hard knock last time. 

_Eren!_

"I see that you had a comeback to this school. I  was surprised that for such a weak body you have, you can slowly recover and still have the guts to face this school!" Eren spat to his face. Armin was shivering coldly.

"P-please don't... N-not again...!" He whispered. Eren wore a manic face and lifted his fist, ready to land it on the poor, weak blond's face. 

_He's going to punch me!_

Then the bell rang again, giving Armin the opportunity to felt relieved thinking that the brunette will let him go now.

But he didn't.

"How about let's not attend the same subject together? Hmm?" The green eyed bastard said, scaring him for the second time. "B-but!"

"If you protest again for the second time, I swear I'll end your breath right here." The guy threatened. Armin took a long hard swallow on his throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY BOIIIII WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!


End file.
